Por ella
by I Can Be Your Worst Nightmare
Summary: Rin quiere volver a estar con Sesshomaru y para lograrlo le ofrecerá una oferta. Reto que participa en el Torneo del foro ¡Siéntate!


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rumiko.

Mi fic participa del Torneo del foro ¡Siéntate! Estoy en el grupo 3, que escribe un fic Sesshomaru/Rin, y en donde debe aparecer la frase "Voy a hacerle una oferta que no podrá rechazar."

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Por ella

* * *

— Quiero volver con el señor Sesshomaru— se quejó la joven Rin.

Kaede suspiró y siguió lavando la ropa el en río.

Era la quinta vez en tres días que decía lo mismo y la anciana ya empezaba a perder la paciencia. Ella sabía sus sentimientos por el demonio, pero tanto él como la joven sabían que no era correcto.

— Vendrá en unos días a la aldea, querida, será mejor esperar.

— Pero no me refiero a eso— dijo la muchacha frunciendo el seño.— .Yo quiero volver a viajar con el señor Sesshomaru.

— Sabes que es imposible que ese demonio te deje viajar con él. –contestó la anciana.

— Voy a hacerle una oferta que no podrá rechazar— Susurró para sorpresa de la sacerdotisa.

El viento revolvió el pelo de la joven mientras esta sonreía acariciando su vientre.

* * *

Esa tarde había llegado Sesshomaru, y luego de caminar horas sin cruzar palabras, simplemente lo dijo.

— Quiero volver a las andanzas.

— A las… ¿Andanzas? –el demonio se detuvo a observar a la muchacha. Había crecido, sí, pero eso no quería decir que la llevaría con él a matar demonios.

— Sí, quiero viajar con usted y con Jaken de nuevo.

— No.

Estaba loca, no podría soportar… No iba a permitir que la lastimaran y no podía entrometerse con ella. Era una humana, no importaban sus sentimientos, elle era muy… era débil. Él no se permitiría lastimarla, ni dejar en el mundo un niño como su hermano, eso no… no iba con él no lo haría aunque sintiera por ella el mayor cariño y la mayor cercanía a la joven humana. Aunque sus torpezas de niña le divertían, aunque nunca había amado a ningún ser… y si eso era amor… él simplemente la lastimaría, no se lo podría perdonar jamás, nada podría lastimarla.

— Pero yo… — balbuceó Rin.

— Ya basta. No quiero escuchar esas ideas tuyas de…

— ¡Esto lo involucra! – sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

Volvía a ver a la niña, a esa que no le importaba quién tenía en frente, quería hacerse escuchar, quería que le presten atención. Eso no iba a hacerlo cambiar, él tenía sus motivos para hacer lo que hacía y todo era por ella, por su humana, _su_ mujer. Aunque no se lo permitiera eso era _su mujer_ y vaya si la quería, pero ¡lo irritaba! ¿Por qué tenía que ser humana? ¿O por qué él un demonio? ¿Era, después de todo, un amor no correspondido? Y si lo era ¿Por qué la quería tanto? ¿Era tanta la necesidad, solo por ser _prohibido_?

— Señor…— Sesshomaru la miró, era una de esas miradas que solo le dedicaba a ella, por ser la única capaz de interrumpir sus pensamientos sin fastidiarle en lo más mínimo su voz— Estoy embarazada.

Los ojos del demonio aumentaron de tamaño, abrió la boca como para decir algo y la volvió a cerrar. Bueno, no lo esperaba, eso es seguro. Pero ¿cómo era posible? No negaba que nunca había pasado nada pero ¿enserio?

— ¿Cuánto? – murmuró sin dejar de mirar la nada.

— Dos meses.

Okey. Estaba un poco más rellena desde la última vez, pero uno no esperaba eso. Es que… ¡No pretendía comprender a las mujeres!

— ¿Estás… segura?— La muchacha asintió.

— Tengo una propuesta.— Sesshomaru levantó una ceja. Sorpresas… ¿Hay más? – Tendré al niño si te quedas conmigo…

— ¿Quieres decir que me quede aquí y actué como un humano por una criatura que no conozco siquiera?

— O puedo no tenerlo— Continuó— , pero yo iré contigo.

¿Lo estaba extorsionando? ¿Rin mataría a un bebé por estar con él? ¿Mataría a su propio hijo? ¿Mataría a _su_ hijo? ¿A _su _hijo, justamente? Ese niño llevaba su sangre y era el hijo de ambos, algo tan preciado para él no podría destruirse. No podía. ¿Qué estaba pensando al sentir todo esto? ¿Era…? Oh, claro… afecto. Cuidaría a su hijo con su vida, él mismo le enseñaría todo lo que tenía que saber. De repente sintió algo nuevo, estaba emocionado, ¡realmente! Ya quería que naciera, quería vivir todo eso. Estaba entusiasmado con la idea, no permitiría que le pasara nada a su futuro hijo.

— Me quedaré si así lo deseas, pero no podrás darme opciones sobre mi futuro— Seguía serio a pesar de sus emociones.

— Oh, ¡gracias!— La muchacha saltó a abrazar a Sesshomaru , éste se quedó un momento observándola y terminó haciendo lo mismo que ella.

No importaba ya qué pasara, él iba a quedarse ahí, soportar lo que sea que se viniera, por su hijo y por ella.

**Fin**

* * *

Si mi fic les gusto, pueden votar por él en esta página:

www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/82604924/1/Votaciones-Grupo-3

¡Besos!


End file.
